Ninjago: Aladdin
by Tamara52
Summary: I have no idea for a summary for this one, but NO FLAMES YOU HATERS!
1. Chapter 1

In the city Ninjago it was a beautiful day in the market place, But not for everyone. A young man with black hair no more than the age of 17 and wearing a black vest and a pair of patched up pants was running from the skeleton guards that were chasing after him and his pet monkey who was wearing a green vest and a small gold fez hat.

(Cole's pov)

"Run Lloyd!" I yelled to my best friend and monkey Lloyd, all we did was steal some bread to eat. I was what they called a street rat. I don't blame them, I was homeless and I took what I can to survive. I got an idea on messing with the guards and started to sing just to taunt them

(no person's pov)

_Got a keep_

_One jump ahead of the bread line_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_That's everything!_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

Lloyd sighed; Cole was like this trying to get food. All the time, but singing that was new for the monkey

_RIFFRAF!_

_STREET RAT!_

_SCOUNDREL! TAKE THAT!_

_Just a little snack guys…_

_Rip him open take it back guys!_

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend Lloyd!_

The two friends jumped into a room full of harem girls. Cole was happy about seeing the girls. Lloyd he was happy on seeing food.

_Who? Oh it's sad, Cole has hit the bottom_

_He's become a one man rise in crime_

The owner of the harem girls came in with a broom trying to shoo the two away. She didn't want some streets rats hanging around the girls.

_I'd blame his parents, except he hasn't got 'em_

_Gotta live to eat, Gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use the nom de plum_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Cole tried to be causal and walk away, that didn't work.

_STOP!_

_THEIF!_

_VANDEL!_

_OUTRAGE!_

_SCANDEL!_

Cole was backed up against a door of someone's home

_Let's not be too hasty_

Then the door opened and a woman (?) Grabbed onto Cole.

_Still I think he's rather tasty!_

_Gotta live to eat, Gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we get along!_

_WRONG!_

Cole and Lloyd climbed onto a wooden structure but it was being rocked but the guards

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_

_(VANDEL!)_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_(STREET RAT!)_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_(SCOUNDREL!)_

_There quick, but I'm much faster!_

_(TAKE THAT!)_

Cole and Lloyd got on top if a building with rugs on it

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

Cole grabbed a rug and Lloyd griped Cole's vest.

_Wish me happy landin' all I got to do is…_

_JUMP!_

The two friends jumped out the window clutching onto the rug, riding it like it was a flying carpet as the guards ran out the window landing in a pile of cow poop marked with a sign that said _"darthe's fertilizers"_

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for not updateing. I been busy with a lot of stuff school just started again, I'm already behind on homework, and most inportenly lack of typing time! I can try to update when i can. again I'M SORRY! !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(No person's pov)

The two friends got off the rug both panting, as they settled in an alleyway on top of deserted cart, they cut the bread they stole in half and started to eat

(Cole's pov)

I took my half of the bread and looked around sighing, wishing that I didn't have to steal food every day, when I saw two little kids looking in the trash for food. They didn't find any so I claimed down from my spot with Lloyd and went over to them and held out my bread. "Here… you need it more than me." I said to them, the older girl didn't know what to do; she just shied away from me. "Hey it's ok, I won't hurt you. Just take the bread" I say to the girl. She took the bread from me and started to share it with the little boy she is with; I looked to Lloyd and gestured to the little boy i seen around that every one calls Zane. He started freaking out but, he gave it to the boy after taking a huge bite out it. The two kids giggled at him and the girl patted his head, Lloyd rolled his eyes. As the kids walked away I said "you know it was the right thing to do Lloyd".

(Lloyd's pov)

"_I swear Cole's going to be the death of me". _I thought. I looked around not seeing Cole anywhere, I started to look around and I finally saw him looking at the new prince that's going to try and win the heart of the princess. The Prince was dressed in red robes, with a gold hat over his spikey hair and ridding a brown horse.

(Cole's pov)

I can tell right now that the stuck up snob will last no more than ten minutes at the castle. When I saw the two kids that I gave my food to zane ran right in front of the horse with the older girl going after him. The prince raised his hand with a whip in it to strike at the two kids; I ran right in front of the whip and blocked it with my hand. "Hey! If I was as rich as you I can afford some manners!" I said to the snobby prince.

"Oh I'll teach you some manners!" the prince told me and then whipped me down into a mud puddle I said "hey Lloyd! It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Lloyd just face palmed at what I said. "You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat! You will die a street rat! And only your fleas will mourn you!" The snobby prince said to me was he went on his way. I scratched my head and said "I'm not a street rat, and I don't have fleas. Come on Lloyd lets go home".


	3. Chapter 3

(Cole's pov)

_"riff raft. Street rat, I don't buy that"_

I gently sang as I tucked Lloyd into bed in our makeshift home of an abanded building.

_"If only they looked closer, would they see a poor boy? No siree" _

I countued to sing as I went to my bed of rugs and blankets and looked out the window to see a great view of the place.

_"They'd find out there's more to me" _

I finished singing, and sighed. "Someday Lloyd, we will be rich and live in the place." I said to the sleeping monkey.

(No person's pov)

In the place the doors of the sultan's chambers slammed opened and out walked an angry prince in red robes. "I never had been more insulted!" The prince Kai screamed and left the place as sultan wu saw that the back of the prince's pants were missing. "Krystina…" sultan wu said and went out to the fountain were a light brown hair girl in lavender clothing laughing with a black fir monkey in a little pink dress.

*Krystina's pov*

I laughed at what my best friend and monkey Kennedy has done to Prince Kai. "Kennedy that was so funny!" I said to her, Kennedy held up her pad of paper and I saw that she wrote _'I know right!'_ That Prince Kai was all the same as the other suitors my father's friend sets up for me. If my father was still alive today, he would change the law so I can pick a person I love. "Krystina!" I hear Wu call. "Uh oh" I say and I look over to Kennedy with a glare as she held up her pad of paper with the words _'you're dead you know'._ "I wish I never taught you how to wright" I say to her as she just rolls her eyes and Wu comes over to us and sees the back of Prince Kai's pants on the ground. "Kennedy, did you rip the back of Prince Kai's pants off?" he asked Kennedy and she held up her pad of paper that said _'maybe….' _"Never mind" Wu said to Kennedy and left back into the palace


End file.
